


In Which Beastboy is Right and Robin Knows Everything

by CrazyDyslexicNerd



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Identity Porn, Parody, continuity porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDyslexicNerd/pseuds/CrazyDyslexicNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete crack fic and should not be taken seriously. Basically, Beastboy has a theory on who Slade really is. Read at your own risk and please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Beastboy is Right and Robin Knows Everything

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a crack-fic, written at the morning, don't ask. Reposted from my Fanfiction.net account
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a supervillain, I haven't stolen the rights to Teen Titans, they'd just stop me, anyway.

"I know who Slade is!" Beast Boy yelled, "He's Slade!"

"And this is momentous, why?" A voice said from behind a massive book.

"He's a genius! It's like when Cyborg called himself Stone when he was infiltrating the H.I.V.E.!"

"I do not understand." Starfire said, "Is Slade pretending to made of slade as a power?"

"I think you mean slate, Star." Robin said, walking over to her, smiling, "So, Slade's actually called Slade?"

"Yeah, I googled Slade, it's a weird name and even weirder compared to villains like Brain and Control Freak and stuff." The words tumbled over each other as the green boy talked at speeds that would make Kid Flash jealous, "I found some retired assassin dude called Deathstroke the Terminator, and his real name's Slade Wilson!"

"You tellin' me the guy used to call himself Deathstroke the Terminator?" Cyborg was aghast, "That's like over killing overkill!"

"How do you know it's him?" Robin asked.

"He wore the same colours, lost the same eye, and has like the same not really powers." Beast Boy grinned, "Dudes, did you know that Jericho is Slade Wilson's son?"

Raven looked up from her book, " Whether or not Slade and Jericho are related is irrelevant and none of our business."

"I dunno, BB, seems abut far-fetched to me." Cyborg said, ignoring Raven, "I mean the whole "Slade is actually using his first name for an identity" thing, that is."

"At least it's not choosing between long-lost brothers, Larry, and Jason Todd." Raven said flatly, deciding not to dwell on less than likable fathers

Robin looked at her, he was almost smirking, "You know, Jason being Red-X isn't that far-fetched. When has death stopped anyone?"

"You think I'm right?" Beast Boy looked awed by this.

"It would make sense," Robin continued reasonably. A knowing look hidden behind his mask, "Jason was taught by Batman, too, he'd know how to work the suit, and Slade would think of something so full of reverse psychology just to drive us crazy. Hiding in plain sight, and no one would think he was actual name was his superhero name."

Beast Boy promptly fell in a dead faint, (someone actually thought that he, Beast Boy, was right, and the first Robin no less!). A moment later, Jason Todd, recently brought back to life, hopped through the window, wearing most of the Red-X costume. Robin smirked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Lotsa references in this cracky story. From the IDs of the characters in the original comics to Beastboy's fanboy-ness in Go. For those of you who don't get the comic book ones: Cyborg's civilian ID is Victor Stone, Slade was actually Deathstroke the Terminator, an assassin with enhanced speed, strength, endurance, and the like from a government experiment. His secret identity was Slade Wilson, and he had three children, Grant, who died, Joseph (AKA Jericho), who joined the Teen Titans and happened to be mute because he was kidnapped as a child, and Rose, who eventually was turned to the side of good by Dick Grayson (Robin) and became Ravager. Jason Todd, as most know, was the second Robin, and was murdered by the Joker before coming back and becoming the murderous anti-hero Red Hood. Yeah, I'm going to sleep now.


End file.
